Hola, Señor Conejo
by Ms.Cerisier
Summary: "Como el primer Conejo Blanco" dijo Steve, pero al ver la cara de incredulidad en el gato, se sonrojo y detalló un poco más su plan. "Ya sabes, el pequeño conejo con chaleco que se apareció frente a Alicia…" Un Stony en el País de las Maravillas


**El Conejo Blanco.**

El _Jack_ lo había citado urgentemente en el Palacio a la hora del té, Steve volvió a sacar del bolsillo de su chaleco el pequeño reloj de oro que le fue confiado cuando tomó el papel del Conejo Blanco hace tres años, faltaban quince minutos, llegó temprano.

Subió sus manos y acomodó lo mejor que pudo su cabello rubio alrededor de sus largas orejas blancas, tratando de poner orden a las hebras que se hayan desacomodado durante el trayecto, guardó el reloj y lo cambió por un pañuelo blanco, obsequio de su madre, con el cual limpió el poco sudor que produjo su caminata. Respiró profundo y se dispuso a tocar…

"¡Por fin! Creí que te lavarías los dientes o te pondrías loción antes de tocar" dijo una voz burlona a su espalda, Steve volteó rápidamente sólo para encontrarse con la sonrisa maliciosa de Anthony Stark.

El nuevo Gato de Cheshire al contrario de sus predecesores llevaba un traje a tres piezas de un rojo tan oscuro que sólo a contra luz se podría discernir del negro, corbata dorada, lentes de sol rojos, zapatos negros lustrosos y un reloj de lujo en su muñeca izquierda, su larga y la atigrada cola rodeaba su cintura actuando como cinturón. Anthony, como su traje, también denotaba un esfuerzo en su apariencia: en el cómo peino su cabello para que pareciera lo justo de desordenado alrededor de las pequeñas orejas puntiagudas de un color castaño un poco más claro que su cabello, la barba de candado perfectamente rasurada, bálsamo labial en los carnosos labios y su manicura perfecta.

Steve tensó su mandíbula, había algo en Stark que siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas, un comentario, una mirada, su simple existencia. Abrió la boca para comenzar a regañarlo cuando el castaño le dio un empujón con sus caderas y procedió a tocar las grandes puertas del palacio.

"Si sigo esperando a que reacciones la hora del té habrá pasado" le dijo Tony al ver su rostro de molestia. "el Agente es odioso con eso de la hora en que se debe tomar el té" el castaño puso los ojos en blanco.

"Su nombre es Phil y creo que deberías…"

"Por muy entretenido que esto sea, Coulson los espera, Rogers, Stark" los interrumpió Natasha Romanoff, el diez de corazones, divertida desde el umbral antes de girarse sobre sus talones y comenzar a caminar hacía el estudio privado del Jack sin detenerse a mirar si la seguían.

Porque siendo honestos ¿quién no lo haría? nadie sano seguramente (muy probable sólo el Sombrero sería capaz de intentar hacerle un desaire), todo mundo en Infratierra le tenía respeto (miedo quizá) al diez de corazones de la armada real, por lo que Steve y Tony no eran la excepción.

Ambos hombres se voltearon a ver y con miradas serias asintieron, habría tregua, por lo menos hasta que Natasha los dejará. Con eso en mente, se apresuraron a seguir a la pelirroja.

El estudio del Jack, Phillip "Phil" Coulson, seguía tal y como la primera vez que le fue asignada una misión en su nuevo rol; pulcra y organizada, con un bonito escritorio de un café oscuro de madera de roble al centro y a sus espaldas una hilera de estantes llenos de libros y archivos. Después de todo era trabajo del Jack no sólo comandar la armada real, sino también ayudar a llevar los asuntos del reino.

Phil se levantó para recibirlos y señalo las sillas frente a su escritorio en un gesto claro de que se sentaran, no se veía a Natasha por ningún lado, pero conociéndola debía estar dentro de la oficina escuchando. Steve le agradeció a uno de los rana-sirvientes del palacio cuando le ofreció una taza de té; una de azúcar sin crema como le gusta y vio de mala forma a Tony cuando este se negó a aceptar la taza y pidió que se la dejaran en la mesita auxiliar que estaba entre ambas sillas. Era demasiado arrogante para su propio bien.

"Agente ¿por qué me citaste? Si era para tomar el té y contarnos chismes, uno, yo sólo tomo café y dos, no he salido de mi taller así que mejor tendrías que haber citado a Pepper"

"De haber tenido opción Stark, hubiera preferido tomar el té con la señorita Potts, no lo dudes, pero no, no los invité con motivos personales." Le respondió serió Phil a Stark, ahora que Steve estaba más cerca pudo ver el aspecto demacrado del siempre pulcro Coulson, el traje con más arrugas de las que usualmente permitiría y unas pronunciadas ojeras.

"¿Sucede algo, Phil?" le preguntó preocupado Steve dejando su taza sobre el plato y colocándolos con cuidado en la mesita.

"Conocen a Alexander Pierce, ¿cierto?" ambos asintieron, "pues bien hace unos meses después de que Margaret Carter se retirará como la Reina Blanca, Pierce fue electo para ocupar su puesto"

Steve lo recordaba perfectamente, Peggy había sido quién lo recomendó para el puesto de Conejo, saber que se retiraba había sido duro para Steve, era de los pocos amigos que tenía en el gobierno de Infratierra. No había tratado mucho con Pierce, pero por los comentarios del resto de cartas, lo consideraban una persona amable, estricta y con firmes valores morales.

"Un estirado" Phil y Steve miraron a Tony, "¿Qué? Soy desconfiado ¿Y? Nunca me ha caído bien además es amigo de Howard"

Ahora fue turno de Steve de poner los ojos en blanco.

"Bueno por lo menos esta vez estaban en lo cierto, Stark"

"Podrías repetirlo, necesito grabar eso…"

"Como decía" le dirigió una mirada de advertencia al castaño y murmuro "taser", Tony se puso un poco pálido y levanto las manos en señal de derrota. "Pierce fue nombrado como la nueva Reina Blanca y tomo posesión de su puesto seis meses atrás, pero no fue hasta hace dos meses cuando notamos que las cosas no andaban como se suponían" Phil se levantó y se dirigió al estante justo detrás de su escritorio, tomó un par de folders ofreciéndole uno a Steve y dejo el de Tony en el escritorio.

Steve abrió su folder encontrándose con fotos del Oráculo y el día _frabulloso_, el archivo de la antigua Alicia, Reina Blanca, Reina de Corazones y el Sombrero Loco. Todos en _Infratierra_ sabían las hazañas de esa Alicia y como salvó su mundo dos veces junto al Sombrerero, pero habían pasado ya tantos años y reinados que la historia ya parecía más cuento. Pero los papeles que les había dado Phil eran oficiales, ya no sólo era un pedazo de texto en una de sus clases de Historia. El rubio observó con detenimiento la foto del _Jabberwocky,_ una extraña mezcla de varias partes de animales, un monstruo salido de una de tus más horribles pesadillas.

"Hace cien años, 'Alicia' salvó _Infratierra_ del _Jabberwocky_, creímos que sería lo último que sabríamos de esa criatura, pero no fue hasta que Pierce subió al mando cuando nos dimos cuenta de la realidad"

Steve cambió de página y la foto borrosa de otro animal igual de grotesco que el anterior llenaba la hoja.

"Pierce lo llamó Hydra, creado a partir del _Jabberwock_y, pero mucho más peligroso, con una capacidad de regenerar sus cabezas y duplicarlas en cada corte, al principio creímos que eran rumores de la corte buscando desestabilizar el Gobierno, pero la última misión de Romanoff y Barton nos trajeron esa foto y la prueba de la traición de la Reina Blanca"

"Si ya saben que es un traidor ¿por qué no lo arrestan?" preguntó serio Tony sin dejar de ver el contenido de folder, pasando página por página a gran velocidad. "Esto se parece mucho al diseño de la máquina Vita Rayos de Howard"

Y sí sin duda era esta, Steve nunca podría olvidarla, no cuando en la página diez era mostrada en toda su gloria, sólo que esta vez había una pequeña diferencia, ahora en vez de contenerlo a él contenía al Hydra.

"Creemos que Pierce obligo a tu padre a construírsela, ¿desde cuándo no hablas con él?" le preguntó Phil con un tono suave.

"Desde que me nombraron Gato Cheshire y me gritó que era su más grande decepción, la verdad no quedaron ganas de visitarlo… ¿está desaparecido?"

"Sí, desconocemos su paradero, mandaba reportes a la Reina de Corazones, pero perdimos contacto con él casi al mismo tiempo del ascenso al trono de Pierce"

"¿Qué ha dicho el Director Fury?" preguntó Steve entonces, ya no sólo era la traición de Pierce y la aún dudosa participación de Howard Stark, sino del inminente peligro que ese nuevo monstruo representaba para _Infratierra_ y sus habitantes.

"Esa es la cuestión Steve, Nick Fury partió personalmente con el escuadrón Strike a arrestar a Pierce, pero nunca volvió. Es por eso que los llamé hoy, la Reina de Corazones está desaparecida en el mejor de los casos por no decir muerto; necesitamos a Alicia y tú irás por ella, Conejo Blanco"

Después de cien años necesitarían una Alicia, por fin se volvería a tomar la tarea por la que el rol de Conejo Blanco fue originalmente creado.

"Entendido"

Tenía una misión y la cumpliría. Viajaría a la superficie y traería consigo a la nueva Alicia o se dejaba de llamar Steve Rogers.

"¡Yo también voy!" intervino Tony.

"Stark, necesitamos que averigües lo que puedas de la máquina Vita…"

"Te daré los planos que quieras Coulson, eso es lo de menos, lo que necesito hacer es acompañar al _Conejito_ y buscar a nuestra nueva Alicia"

"Es mi misión, Stark" gritó Steve volteando a ver al insolente gato. "Es la razón por la que sigue habiendo un Conejo Blanco, no está dentro de los parámetros de tu título, estoy seguro de que de no ser un Stark y tener información sensible, no estarías en esta reunión"

"¿Qué insinúas con lo de los _parámetros_ mi título?, no sólo me hago invisible y sonrío, yo también tengo responsabilidades con Alicia, tu gran torpe"

"Bien, bien, basta. Stark, Rogers tiene razón, te invoque a esta reunión más que nada por la información de la máquina" intervino Phil, cuando vio que el gato lo interrumpiría nuevamente alzo una mano pidiendo silencio. "Pero tienes también razón, el Gato de Cheshire también es una pieza clave para que Alicia comprenda _Infratierra_ y su misión. Nunca se había hecho, se había dejado al Conejo Blanco como exclusivo punto de partida, pero también necesitamos a los demás trabajando en otras cosas, así que los dos serán los encargados de ir por la nueva Alicia y guiarla en _Infratierra _a su misión. ¿Entendido?"

Steve miró con desagrado a Anthony, quién no dudo en regresarle la mirada sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

"Entendido" aceptó a regañadientes el rubio.

"Como digas, Agente"

.

.

**El Gato de Cheshire.**

Anthony Edward Stark no era un gato común ni mucho menos corriente, proveniente de la unión de dos familias gatunas de noble linaje y conexiones con el reino, su futuro estaba prácticamente escrito desde su nacimiento (y no necesariamente gracias al oráculo), sino porque al ser hijo de Howard Walter Stark era el heredero de la Empresa familiar, aquella con eones de existencia y unos pilares de _Infratierra_.

Fue por eso que su padre se enojó tanto cuando se enteró de que había aceptado ser el nuevo Gato de Cheshire después de que Ho Yinsen muriera salvándole la vida, había sido su último deseo y la Reina de Corazones no dudo en aceptarlo. Tony no tenía opción de negarse, aunque lo hubiera querido hacer, aquel gato le había salvado su patética y vacía vida. Le había enseñado más de _Infratierra_ de lo que pudo haber imaginado y recalcó lo que Jarvis le había estado diciendo todos estos años.

Salazen Grum y Marmóreo son más que unos pedazos en _Infratierra_, más que reinos y familias nobles, _Salazen Grum y Marmóreo_ es cada animal, planta y seres que lo habitan llenándolo de esa _muchosidad_ que todos admiran.

Tony sólo era un vasallo más cuyo deber era proteger esa tierra llena de maravillas.

El título como Gato de Cheshire no tenía mucho prestigio o relevancia explicita dentro de la corte, lo cual era molestia de Howard, pues de haber tenido papel era más de acompañante -a veces consejero de Alicia-, pero no había aparecido ninguna desde hace tiempo.

"Por lo menos el Conejo Blanco tenía otras funciones además de buscar alguna niña" le dijo enojado su padre. "Por lo menos Steve Rogers es mejor persona…"

"¡Es una rata de laboratorio!"

"Pero tú ni siquiera con Vita rayos o el suero de Erskine serías más, mírate ahora con ese corazón falso ¿Crees que podrás cumplir tu insignificante papel siquiera? ¿Podrás desaparecer tu frío corazón de metal junto con lo demás?"

Tony abandonó su casa después de aquella discusión, ni su madre ni Jarvis intentaron detenerlo habiendo escuchado la charla entre padre e hijo tras la gran puerta del estudio del mayor.

No era digno de la ilustre familia Stark, sólo esperaba hacerlo lo suficientemente bien con Cheshire, después de todo la única opinión que le importaba ahora era la de Yinsen.

.

.

**A por Alicia.**

El sobre que contenía el perfil de la nueva Alicia había sido jaloneado por ambas especies por varios minutos, hasta que Tony propuso un concurso de herraduras para ver quién sería el que leyera primero sus contenidos. Sin sorprender a nadie Steve fue quien ganó el juego, pero para su asombro había ya dentro del sobre dos copias de la información.

Coulson debe un principio pensó en enviarlos juntos.

"Cada vez se parece más a Fury" admitió sorprendido Tony.

Steve sólo asintió antes de pasarle los papeles, que Tony se negó a recibir hasta que fueran dejados en el piso de dónde los recogió. El rubio rodó los ojos y se concentró en leer la información, que sin duda alguna María Hill (el Rey de Corazones) había recabado para ellos.

Nombre: Peter Benjamín Parker.

Edad: 15 años.

Ocupación: Estudiante de la Escuela de Ciencia y Tecnología de Midtown, Primer Año.

Padres: Richard y Mary Parker (fallecidos)

Tutores: Benjamín (fallecido) y May Parker.

Reino: Queens, Nueva York, Estados Unidos.

Peter Benjamín Parker nació el viernes, 10 de agosto de 2001, en la ciudad de Nueva York, Nueva York, Estados Unidos. Desde su niñez, quedó huérfano por sus padres y se fue a vivir con su tía May y su tío Benjamín, este último falleció en algún punto de su adolescencia. Parker creció y comenzó a estudiar en la Escuela de Ciencia y Tecnología de Midtown; allí, hizo amigos como Edward Leeds, pero también es intimidado por Eugene Thompson, uno de sus compañeros de clase.

[…]

Eso era todo lo que María había puesto en su reporte.

"Que mujer más seca, pudo incluir algo más que nos ayudará" musitó Stark pasando las hojas rápidamente. "Lo que sí es interesante es que esta vez Alicia sea hombre, puede que eso le impida utilizar el vestido"

Steve odiaba darle la razón a Tony, aunque esta vez estaba en lo correcto, las últimas Alicias habían sido mujeres, así que el traje guardado en las bóvedas era un vestido, de haber tenido más tiempo y que el sastre oficial contara con mejor salud eso hubiera sido fácil de arreglar. No es que tuviera mucha importancia para ellos, el género en _Infratierra_ era algo biológico, pero no trascendental a la hora de vestir o hablar, sin embargo, fuera de _Infratierra _ese tipo de nimiedades pensaban, según tenía entendido.

"Parece buen chico, creo que lo entenderá sí se lo explicamos"

"Lo dudo, pero no queda de otra" se alzó de hombros Stark al ver el ceño fruncido de Rogers. "Será difícil de explicar porque un vestido le ayudará a comprender nuestro lenguaje y asimilar el cambio de gravedad y presión de_ Infratierra_, pero está bien. He practicado algo de física terrestre que quizás ayude."

Lo último sorprendió a Steve, la verdad no creía todavía que Stark se estuviera tomando su misión lo suficientemente enserio y que en realidad sólo había pedido acompañarle para conocer lo que había fuera de la entrada de la madriguera, como le decían al acceso a la superficie; pero era un estratega hábil y usaría esos conocimientos del gato para su misión.

"Quita esa cara de sorpresa, Rogers, yo también quiero salvar _Infratierra_ y sí Alicia es la clave para ello, haré mi mejor trabajo" le dijo Tony en un extraño gesto de seriedad.

Steve se sintió algo apenado, quizás estaba juzgando equivocadamente y tratando muy duro al otro.

"Está bien Stark, te creó, pero también sé lo impulsivo que eres y por eso el Jack me dejo como encargado de la misión…"

"Sí, sí, lo que digas _colita esponjosa_"

"¡Stark!"

Retiraba lo dicho, no lo estaba tratando tan duro como merecía.

.

.

.

Dar con la escuela de Alicia había sido fácil gracias a un gadget que Stark había traído con él, cuando el _aparatejo_ habló hizo saltar a Steve, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el gato, el cual se burló de él de inmediato.

"Vamos anciano, ¿cuántos _incumpleaños_ llevas sin actualizarte? Varios en _Infratierra_ utilizan asistentes, y si bien Jarvis es superior…"

"Gracias señor" contesto el _aparatejo_ en la mano de Tony, Steve detuvo su impulso de saltar de nuevo.

"No es algo porque asustarse" siguió como si nada el gato. Su sonrisa creció más al ver la cara de escepticismo del conejo; con tamaña sonrisa en el rostro era fácil deducir porque fue electo como el nuevo Cheshire, aunque de _Loquilandia _tuviera nada.

"Basta, sólo dime por dónde tenemos que ir"

Y siguieron las instrucciones al pie de letra de 'Jarvis', por túneles subterráneos _frumiosos _y superficies casi igual que los túneles.

"Alcantarillas, que según mi información son comunes en la superficie" le dijo Tony frunciendo la nariz al captar un hedor especialmente repulsivo. "Aunque debo admitir que no esperaba que fuera de ellas el entorno no cambiara mucho"

Steve se alegraba de no ser el único que pensará que Queens el reino de dónde venía la nueva Alice no era bonito, Stark estaba igual de descolocado con él al ver toda la basura tirada, paredes pintarrajeadas con algo más ilegible que cuando la Liebre de Marzo escribía poesía sin haber tomado su té antes.

"Démonos prisa" Steve no quería pasar más tiempo ahí del necesario y no sólo porque _Infratierra _estaba en peligro, sino porque el ambiente en la superficie no le agradaba.

Él y Tony siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la escuela donde estudiaba el chico. El edificio era bastante amplio y con tres visibles pisos, no tenía la majestuosidad del castillo de _Marmóreo_, ni tampoco la del Palacio Rojo en _Salazen Grum_, pero parecía un buen sitio para enseñar a infantes. Steve sacó su reloj de bolsillo para ver el tiempo restante, se supone que mañana sería el día _Fesiboso,_ Alicia tendría que llegar a _Infratierra_ antes de que el _Sol brume negro_. Para eso tenían menos de seis horas según su tiempo.

Observó de nuevo el edificio, buscando puntos de acceso que pasaran desapercibidos por los habitantes de la superficie, ya dentro tendrían que ver el punto óptimo para hacer contacto y dónde poner el vórtice que los llevará a_ Infratierra_, aunque en teoría Tony sería el encargado de hacer eso. Y hablando de Tony, Steve tuvo que reprimir el impulso de gritarle al otro hombre cuando se dio cuenta que este se hallaba caminando hacía las grandes puertas quitado de la pena; como si fuera normal que un gato caminará en dos patas, que un gato se viera humano, que un gato sonriera y llevará traje.

Steve lo alcanzó en tres zancadas y lo cogió del cuello para ocultarlo entre unos arbustos que había en la acera antes que alguien lo viera.

"Para tener 'conocimiento' de la superficie eres muy descuidado, muy _slurvish_…"

"Y tú muy _sonrisor_ para mi gusto…"

"… ¡podrían atraparte, experimentar contigo! ..."

"Calma, Steve, no soy tan descuidado como me crees, mis lentes tienen un segundo propósito…"

"…Y no sólo tendría que ir por Alicia, sino también rescatarte… Espera ¿qué de tus lentes?"

"Mis lentes despliegan una fila tela del capullo de _Absolum_, así que esconde lo que no quiero que vean, hace que mi presencia se modifique, Strange fue definitivamente un pesado para que me ayudará a modificarlas y que pudieran funcionar… De todos modos, me puedo volver invisible conejo tonto, aunque las gafas te servirían más a ti, pero quería probarlas para ver si funcionaban antes de ponerte en peligro"

Steve sólo asintió, no entendió mucho de lo que Tony dijo, nada más que los de la superficie no lo verían con su aspecto real, haciendo que se sintiera muy tonto al recordar que efectivamente, para Tony no sería un problema el ser visto. Ahora bien, lo que sintió al saber que quería 'cuidarlo' es algo que Steve decidió no pensar muy a fondo y mejor concentrarse en su misión, cosa que no resulto muy bien al sentir sus mejillas calientes.

"Los probaré rápido con el vendedor de allá" dijo Tony señalando a un señor con un carro metálico vendiendo lo que parecían ser emparedados. "Sí funcionan puede facilitar nuestro acceso a la escuela"

"Ten cuidado y al menor signo de peligro hazte invisible" le pidió Steve preocupado. "Tu seguridad también es importante, Tony"

Tony asintió y se viró rápido en dirección hacia el humano, Steve pareció vislumbrar un tono rojizo en las mejillas del gato, pero debían ser imaginaciones suyas. Tony Stark no se sonrojaba y mucho menos gracias al aburrido y '_sonrisor_' Steve Rogers.

El Conejo suspiró, recordando la primera vez que vio a Tony.

.

.

.

Fue mucho antes de que fuera nombrado Conejo Blanco y Tony Gato de Cheshire, en el día de _Keltikidik_ cuando Peggy aún era la Reina Blanca.

Steve se encontraba nervioso, pues era la primera vez que asistía a la festividad en el Castillo Blanco, siempre había disfrutado de la fiesta en _Mayoriente_ junto con su madre y Bucky su mejor amigo, pero este año la Reina Blanca en persona lo había invitado. Así que enfundado en su nuevo traje blanco (que le costó más _ideas imposibles_ de lo que Steve hubiese querido) atendió el llamado de la reina y, ahora en media fiesta se arrepentía un poco de haber aceptado.

La mayoría de invitados eran nobles, todos con atuendos más finos que el que había comprado con mucho esfuerzo, las puntas de sus orejas se cayeron con algo de pena y aflicción, se arreglaba el cabello de vez en cuando y tomaba bocadillos cada vez que un mesero le ofrecía. Definitivamente estaba fuera de su zona de confort.

"Esto es absurdamente aburrido, ¿verdad?" le preguntó alguien a su lado.

Steve levantó la vista del plato con un trozo de pastel de zanahoria que tenía entre sus manos, sorprendido que alguien le hablará, la única que le había dirigido la palabra era Peggy y sólo fue un breve saludo.

La persona frente a él era el ser más fascinante que Steve haya visto antes. Con el cabello castaño desordenado cayendo sobre su frente en desenfadados caireles y amotinándose sobre sus pequeñas orejas puntiagudas hasta casi cubrirlas, era un aspecto suave, muy diferente al engominado que todos llevaban esa noche. Pero no fue lo único inusual, sino que, en vez de ir de todo de blanco, la corbata que aquel gato era roja y dorada; ni siquiera la Reina de Corazones había venido en su usual vestimenta (de un rojo tan oscuro que parecía negro, a decir verdad).

Las facciones de ese gato rebelde eran hermosas a falta de una mejor descripción, unos lindos ojos cafés rodeados de largas pestañas, nariz respingona y labios carnosos. Sus facciones todavía tenían algo de la adolescencia haciendo el rostro adorable en general. No debía ser más que un par de años menor que él, y aunque tuviera unos quince centímetros más de estatura que Steve, sin duda era más joven.

"No sé si se considere aburrido, la verdad" comenzó Steve apenado "es la primera vez que vengo a un evento de estos"

"Pues no te has perdido de nada, casi todos son así, bueno no todos. Las fiestas en _Loquilandia_ son más alegres y definitivamente con más _deliranzas_ tocadas en sus pistas de baile" le dijo con una sonrisa el desconocido, viendo con sorna como todos en la pista de baile realizaban los mismos tres pasos una y otra vez.

"¿_Deliranza_?"

"¿Nunca has visto bailar una?" le preguntó incrédulo el gato, Steve se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza "¡Vaya!, no sé cómo explicarlo en realidad, quizá es lo opuesto a esto, es alegre y desenfrenado, sin un ritmo marcado y un compás cambiante, muy divertido y bastante liberador"

El gato debía recordar el baile, pensó Steve, porque tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro mucho más sincera que las anteriores; le sentaba bien, lo hacía ver, de ser posible, aún más guapo.

"Debes de bailarla algún día" le dijo el castaño asintiendo para sí tomando aparentemente una decisión, las mejillas se le pusieron rojas y tartamudeo un poco al comienzo. "Te… Te podría enseñar a bailarla, si gustas, claro"

El corazón de Steve iba cada vez más rápido y sus mejillas parecían enrojecerse más; tragó saliva y se dispuso aceptar cuando fueron interrumpidos por un grito furioso a unos cuantos metros atrás de ellos.

"¡Anthony!, ¿dónde te habías metido?, ven que tienes que saludar al príncipe T'Challa de las _Tierras Salvajes_"

Anthony puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un puchero antes de contestar con un 'Voy, padre', y darle una sonrisa apenada a Steve.

"Supongo que tendrá que ser para la otra" y se marchó.

Steve después se enteró que con quién estuvo hablando esa noche era nada más ni nada menos que Anthony Stark, hijo de Howard y María Stark, una poderosa familia noble con varios negocios por _Infratierra._

Después de ello, él asistió a muchas fiestas más a petición de la Reina Blanca como parte de su formación como el nuevo Conejo Blanco, pero nunca pudo entablar conversación con Tony como la primera vez. Al parecer el gato ya había olvidado su promesa de enseñarle a bailar la _deliranza_.

Porque cuando fueron presentados formalmente, este no mostro ningún signo de reconocimiento, si bien Steve había pasado por un gran cambio (gracias al doctor Erskine y a Howard Stark), no creía que fuera lo suficiente… Esperaba que no lo fuera.

Pero Tony lo miro con ojos fríos y una sonrisa falsa, nada que ver con el chico de antaño. Parecía más apagado y cínico, con una copa de vino en la mano y comentarios mordaces en la punta de la lengua.

Steve desde ahí aprendió a detestar a Anthony Stark.

.

.

No, nunca pudo detestarlo en realidad por más que lo intentará.

¡Y de verdad lo intento!

.

.

.

**Hola Peter**

Después de que Tony probará su invento con aquel vendedor, se acercó triunfante hacía Steve que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

"¡Hey, Rogers!" le llamó, pero este seguía en su nube. "¡Oye, Capitán Despistado!" levantó la voz.

"¿Sí?" le preguntó confundido el conejo a lo que Tony río.

"Vamos, 'Capitán', los lentes funcionan. Nos podremos colar más rápido si te los pones y yo me esfumo" le dijo colocándole dichos lentes con cuidado, era una pena tener que cubrir esos bonitos ojos azules, pero la misión estaba primero.

"No soy ningún Capitán" murmuró Steve sonrojado por la cercanía de Tony, cuando este se separó se reacomodó los lentes, nervioso y rogando que el otro no se diera cuenta de lo abochornado que estaba.

"Pues deberías, con esa actitud tan 'recta' e inmovible te queda, ahora vamos, el portero parece distraído"

Y de verdad lo estaba porque ni siquiera se inmuto cuando pasaron.

"Ese es peligroso, una falla grave de seguridad" dijo Steve con el ceño fruncido y mirando con desaprobación al pobre guardia que ya se veía algo viejo.

"Si Capi, lo que digas, ahora deja al pobre… Stan seguir con su siesta y entremos" dijo susurrando Tony leyendo la placa que identificaba al vigilante.

No era seguro para su nueva Alicia, pero en esta situación jugaba a su favor.

El interior del edificio era incluso más prometedor que el frío exterior, por lo menos dentro había uno que otro parche de pasto y unos árboles que sí bien no se veían del todo sanos, podías servir para su cometido y poner el vórtice en uno de ellos.

Tony le dejo los lentes a Steve, así que tuvo que sacar su '_aparatejo_' como el Conejo lo había llamado para escanear el lugar. Al notar la mirada interesada del otro sobre él, Tony se detuvo un momento a pensar los pros y contras de explicarle más a Rogers sobre la tecnología en sus manos; pero viéndolo bien, no había reprobación en su postura, sólo curiosidad, diferente a la exasperación de Fury, el fastidio de su padre o la confusión en su querida Pepper.

Le recordó al pequeño Conejo flacucho que conoció hace muchos _incumpleaño_s atrás. Aquel que pareció esfumarse cuando entró a la cámara de Vita Rayos y se inyectó el extraño suero de la Liebre de Marzo, pero conforme pasaban más tiempo juntos, Tony podía ver rastros de él todavía en Rogers.

Esperaba que fuera cierto.

Suspiró antes de señalarle al conejo que se acercara, tomó su mano izquierda con cuidado y puso sobre su palma la que era la matriz de uno de sus más grandes inventos.

"Esto no es un _aparatejo_, es JARVIS, no Jarvis mi mayordomo, sino una _Inteligencia_, ¡ugh!, piensa en el _Oráculo_ y su capacidad de predicción, esa cosa pocas veces ha fallado y sus errores son mínimos ¿predice los pensamientos de la inteligencia colectiva _de Infratierra_? Puede ser, pero lo veo más como la predicción de la condición humana. En eso se basa JARVIS, descompone lo que es nuestra inteligencia y sistematiza las emociones. Demasiada magia para mi gusto en él, pero mucha lógica detrás" soltó casi sin respirar, eran pocas las veces que podía hablar de J, y aún más raras las personas que se quedaban a escuchar lo que tenía que contar (podía contar con los dedos de las manos quienes entendían realmente lo que estaba diciendo).

"¿Me estás diciendo que creaste un alma artificial?" le preguntó Steve visiblemente asombrado y para alivio de Tony sin nota de que lo estuviera juzgando.

Iba a negarse, pero de cierta manera el rubio tenía razón. Ya no sólo razonaba con estrictos patrones, ya era capaz de entender emociones y expresar las propias, JARVIS estaba evolucionando.

"Si, se puede decir que sí"

"Wow, realmente eres un genio, Stark" dijo viendo detenidamente el artefacto entre sus manos. "Mucho gusto JARVIS"

"El placer es mío Capitán Rogers" respondió el aparato desde su mano, la voz no era totalmente fría, había algo en su inflexión a la hora de hablar que la hacía escuchar más 'humana'.

Tony escondió su sonrisa bajando un poco la cabeza, ver a Steve hablarle a JARVIS causaba una sensación en su corazón, haciéndolo sentir menos frío, menos metal.

"Eh, JARVIS, no soy un Capitán, lo siento" lo corrigió educadamente "Puedes llamarme Steve"

"Disculpe, Capitán, pero así fue guardado en mi memoria por el Señor Stark"

Steve le dirigió los más ridículos (y tiernos) ojos de cachorro traicionado que hubiera recibido en su vida. Tony no se pudo contener más y soltó una carcajada. Definitivamente había sido una idea brillante presentar a JARVIS y Steve Rogers.

Quizá algún día también podría presentarle al Jarvis de carne y hueso.

.

.

El encontrar a su Alicia fue un poco más desafiante de lo que al principio habían pensado, había cientos de humanos…todos de la misma edad que su Alicia; pero Peter debía ser especial, debía desprender un aura de _muchosidad _inconfundible, todas antes que él lo habían hecho. Era un hecho o por lo menos así se lo había dicho Tony, quién a pesar de ser el gato de Cheshire sabía mucho del tema, quizás más que él, pero Steve nunca se lo diría, no quería que Tony se burlará aún más de él de lo que ya lo hacía usualmente.

"JARVIS detecta la _muchosidad_ en aquella habitación" le susurró Tony, desde su escondite tras grandes armarios de metal señalo la tercera puerta del lado izquierdo.

"Esperaremos a que salga y lo seguimos, tiene que quedarse sólo en algún momento" dijo en voz baja su plan. "¿Cuándo vaya al baño?"

"Necesidades fisiológicas, sólo debilidades" asintió con pena Tony, quizá recordando sus propias 'debilidades' y el tiempo que le robaban de sus inventos. "¿Cómo haremos para que nos siga?"

"Como el primer Conejo Blanco" dijo Steve, pero al ver la cara de incredulidad en el gato, se sonrojo y detalló un poco más su plan. "Ya sabes, el pequeño conejo con chaleco que se apareció frente a Alicia…"

"Y dirás: ¡Ay no!, ¡Ay no! ¡Qué tarde es!"

"Después de eso sacaré mi reloj de bolsillo y correré hacía el vórtice-madriguera que prepares en los jardines" asintió más confiado el rubio al ver la sonrisa cómplice en el otro. "¿Anticuado?"

"No, está bien un poco de la vieja escuela, después de todo la _muchosidad, _no es lo único que comparten todas las Alicias" le dijo Tony viéndolo a los ojos sonriente, una sonrisa digna del gato de Cheshire sin lugar a dudas, mostrando todos sus dientes y colmillos blancos. "La curiosidad e imaginación también influyen"

Ya tenían un plan.

Uno que se fue complicando durante el día, porque a la hora de que sonó una campana no sólo salió Peter de aquella habitación sino también decenas de otros muchachos ese esa y las otras habitaciones del edificio. Tuvieron que valerse de los sensores de JARVIS todo el tiempo porque los demás humanos no dejaban ver bien a su objetivo, lo único que alcanzaron a distinguir por varios minutos de seguirlo era una mata rebelde de cabello castaño.

"Se parece al de la foto, con cabello" se encogió de hombros Stark.

"¡También tienen cabello los demás!" alzó la voz exasperado, llevaban dos horas siguiendo al muchacho, sólo había cambiado de habitación dos veces más y ahora estaba en lo que parecía la sala del té…rodeado de más humanos. "¿Por qué no ha ido al baño?" se preguntó frustrado.

"Quizá inventaron algo para contrarrestar los fastidiosos impulsos fisiológicos" dijo Tony con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos. "¡¿Te lo imaginas!?, sin tener que parar en medio de un interesante experimento para dormir, comer o…"

"¿No comes ni duermes, Tony?" le preguntó preocupado Steve. "¿Desde cuándo no duermes?" la segunda fue con desconfianza, estaba muy hiperactivo.

"Yo…"

"El Señor Stark no ha dormido en 36 horas, Capitán" contestó JARVIS.

Silencio.

Una mirada de reprobación de Steve y un gesto dramático con las manos de Stark.

"Traidores, dormiré regresando una pequeña siesta"

"Ocho horas"

"Una siesta"

"De ocho horas por lo menos"

Más silencio y miradas que fueron interrumpidas por JARVIS avisándoles que con objetivo acababa de levantarse de su mesa; los dos se apresuraron en seguir a Peter, pasando con cautela entre las piernas de varios de los humanos ahí congregados.

Por fortuna su Alicia había ido por fin al baño, Steve miró serio a Tony y le dio la señal para que este fuera a preparar el vórtice-madriguera en una de las jardineras que vieron en el patio de la escuela. El conejo de llevaría a Peter en quince minutos. Vio alejarse al gato, sacó su reloj del bolsillo y marcó el tiempo. Tenía una misión que cumplir.

Su destino como Conejo Blanco comenzaba ahora.

.

.

El acto del primer Conejo Blanco funcionó, corrió lo más rápido que pudo con un Peter confundido tras de él gritándole que se detuviera. No lo haría, no a menos que lo dejará de seguir, pero ahora su objetivo era llegar hasta Tony y llevar consigo a Peter a Inframundo.

Cuando por fin salió al patio, Steve sintió poder respirar nuevamente, faltaban pocos metros para llegar a la madriguera señalada y Peter seguía tras él. Ya casi llegando vio primero la atigrada cola del Gato que él mismo, sin dudarlo y con un 'Perdón' jalo de ella y brinco hacía al vórtice. Confiaba en que Peter haría lo mismo.

"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!" gritó una voz tras de ellos. Peter entró el vórtice.

Peter, Alicia, estaba en Infratierra.

.

.

Cuando cayeron a la sala de bienvenidas, Steve y Tony se apresuraron a pasar por la pequeña puerta, Peter tendría que enfrentar ese primer reto solo.

"Tony, lo he traído. ¡La nueva Alicia!" le dijo emocionado el conejo viendo por la rejilla a Peter inspeccionando a fondo la sala.

"Seguro Cap, como sea. No era necesario jalarme la cola, si quería un poco de acción, las palabras hubieran bastado" gruño Stark, sobándose.

"¡Hey! Debo recordarte enserio lo que está en juego, no te lo tomes a la ligera" lo reprendió Steve frunciendo el ceño.

"No me estoy tomando a la ligera nada, Rogers, estoy pensado. Alguien aquí debe usar la cabeza. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo confiar en mí?" cada vez más les costaba trabajo mantener la voz baja.

"¡Porque no trabajas en equipo!"

En la sala Peter estaba confundido enfundado ya en un vestido azul con mandil blanco y moño rojo al encontrar que su ropa se había destruido al hacerse muy grande y cuando se hizo por fin lo suficientemente pequeño para pasar por la puerta, el vestido era lo único que había encontrado que le quedará, era eso o quedarse desnudo. '¿Dónde se metió el conejo?'

El dúo fuera de la puerta seguía su discusión

"¡Si una mínima parte de lo atractivo que eres lo usaras para ser menos idiota, los cosas serían diferentes entre nosotros, Capitán Despistado!" le reclamó Tony apuntándolo con el dedo.

"…" Steve se quedó sin que decir, aturdido porque Tony lo considerará atractivo.

Debió pasar tiempo pensando en eso, porque cuando por fin recuperó el habla, Tony ya se había marchado y entablaba contacto con Peter.

"No soy idiota…y él es incluso más atractivo…" murmuró sonrojado.

Se golpeó las mejillas y sacudió la cabeza con sus largas orejas blancas. No era el momento, tenía una misión. Salió de su escondite y se acercó a Peter y Tony que platicaban animadamente.

"Mi nombre es Peter, señor gato, no Alicia" dijo el muchacho rascándose la cabeza, pero cuando vio a Steve acercarse sonrió ampliamente señalándolo. "¡Señor Conejo!, lo estaba buscando"

"Lo siento, Peter" intercedió Steve antes de que Tony pudiera replicar, éste hizo un puchero, pero dejó que el conejo continuará. "Bienvenido a _Infratierra_, ya conoces al Gato de Cheshire, Tony Stark. Yo soy el Conejo Blanco, Steve Rogers"

"Capitán Steve Rogers" dijo sin contenerse Tony.

"¡Tony!"

"Mucho gusto, Señor Stark, Capitán Rogers"

"No soy ningún capitán, Peter" al ver la sonrisa en los otros dos se dio por vencido, Peter le llamaría capitán por el resto de su estadía en _Infratierra _"en cuanto a lo de Alicia…"

"Es lo que le decía al señor Stark, mi nombre es Peter Parker, no Alicia y bueno soy hombre" dijo señalando el vestido que traía. "Esto no es por gusto, es que mi ropa se destruyó cuando…"

"Lo sabemos Peter, no te preocupes, con lo de Alicia sabemos que no es tu verdadero nombre, más bien es tu título aquí en _Infratierra_" le explicó Steve.

"¿Título?" les preguntó confundido el muchacho.

"Piénsalo como un puesto, em ¿cómo un actor?" le preguntó Tony para ver si reconocía la palabra, Peter asintió. "Bueno, aquí todos actuamos un título, cumplimos un rol para el que fuimos postulados y hacen que nuestro reino funcione ¿tiene sentido?"

"Como un Gobierno" el conejo y gato asintieron. "Pero ¿qué tengo que ver yo? Y ¿Qué hace una Alicia?"

"Bueno Peter, tu familia ha sido por generaciones los elegidos para el título de Alicia y sobre lo que hace…" le dijo Steve con tono serio.

"Son héroes, salvan a _Infratierra_ de sus _Frabullosos_ días" terminó Tony por Steve. "Sin presión, Peter, pero necesitamos que nos ayudes a salvar nuestro mundo de la Reina Blanca y su Hydra."

"Oookay, no estoy calificado para esto" dijo sentándose pesadamente en uno de los troncos cercanos, revolviéndose el cabello preocupado. "Definitivamente no estoy preparado para esto, no soy un héroe"

Steve sintió pena al ver al joven en ese estado, caminó hasta estar frente a él y se puso en cuclillas para que su rostro quedar a la misma altura. Ahora al estar en su mundo, su altura había regresado a la normalidad, haciéndolo centímetros mucho más alto que el pequeño castaño.

"Ninguna de las Alicias anteriores llegaron preparadas, aprendieron lo que necesitaban aquí en _Infratierra_, hicieron amigos y junto a ellos nos ayudaron a derrotar a nuestros enemigos, no eran héroes, eran alguien como tú"

"¿Cómo yo?"

"Buenas personas, con un gran corazón lleno de _muchosidad_ y el poder de hacer ver a los demás su mejor versión" le sonrió Tony que durante el discurso de Steve aprovechó para acercarse. "Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, y tú, Peter, ya tienes eso especial que hace a todas las Alicias únicas, te lo prometo."

"¿Qué es eso señor Stark?"

Pero no fue Tony quién le contestó, sino Steve.

"Lo descubrirás, Peter, en el día _frabulloso"_

El día _fesiboso, _el día en el que Alicia regresaba a _Infratierra_, se había cumplido. Y ni Tony, ni Steve, tenían duda alguna que quizás Peter Parker sería la más grandiosa Alicia de todos los tiempos; no llevaban ni un día completo en su presencia y ya lo sentían en los huesos.

.

.

.

.

Enseñarle a Peter _Infratierra_ era divertido, el niño ('¡No soy un niño, señor Stark!') era muy curioso, preguntando cosas a él y Steve cada cinco minutos, cada planta que le era desconocida o comportamiento de alguno de los animales que no se lo esperaba.

Por ejemplo, cuando Tony cantó la _galimadespierta_ para despertar a las flores parlantes, Peter no se sorprendió mucho porque las flores hablaran, sino del hecho de que el gato supiera cantar.

"De hecho esperaba eso, digo…ustedes hablan" dijo cohibido señalándolos.

"Sí sabes que hablo, ¿por qué te sorprendes que cante?"

"No sé…¡es un gato que canta! Y la barba y el traje hace que se vea más serio, no sé señor Stark olvide lo que dije"

"Es Tony, niño, y nop, no lo olvidaré"

"No molestes a Peter, Tony" el gato rodó los ojos, Steve frunció el ceño.

El camino hacia el Palacio Rojo siguió de esa manera, llena de preguntas de Peter y una que otra pelea entre Tony y Steve. Los habitantes de _Inframundo_ parecían estar en su mejor comportamiento, porque sólo un simple saludo les basto para continuar su camino, a pesar de que sus rostros delatarán unas terribles ganas de hacerle preguntas a la nueva _Alicia _y ver si era lo suficientemente _Alicia _también.

Los más pesados en su escrutinio fueron Tararí y Tarará, más bien Tararí… Pietro Maximoff tenía un aire rebelde y alborotador que no dudaba en utilizar en su beneficio, aunque esto siempre lo metiera en problemas con el Lirón; no dudo en acercarse a Peter y observarlo detenidamente, dando vueltas a su alrededor juzgando lo que veía, Parker se sonrojó tanto que Tony temió que le empezará a salir humo por las orejas, Steve intervino y cogió a Pietro de los tirantes de sus pantalones para alejarlo del otro chico.

"Es la chica menos chica que he visto en mucho tiempo" dijo Pietro cuando fue depositado junto a su hermana por Steve. "¿No las otras Alicias tenían el cabello más largo?" le preguntó a su hermana.

"Sí" respondió Tarará, Wanda Maximoff, suprimiendo una sonrisa al ver que Peter se ponía aún más rojo. "Pero Pietro, Alicia no es una chica"

"¡No soy una chica!" gritó al mismo tiempo Peter. "Obviamente soy un hombre"

"Un hombre con vestido" dijo secamente Pietro. "Me gusta" agregó después con una sonrisa, Wanda asintió con la cabeza apoyando a su hermano.

"La mayoría de los hombres en _Salazen Grum, _se visten tan aburrido" dijo con pena Wanda. "El vestido luce bien tu _muchosidad."_

"Gracias" le dijo Peter confundido y sobrepasado claramente por la extraña presentación de los gemelos.

"Tararí y Tarará ¿no el Lirón les dio una misión?" les preguntó Steve, salvando a Peter de una ronda de preguntas incomodas que por la cara de Pietro se disponía a iniciar.

"Ah, cierto, Clint quería que le avisáramos a Laura que no llegará a cenar" recordó Wanda.

"No vio venir el último proyectil del diez de corazones así que ahora descansa en la enfermería" sonrió el chico con malicia. "Para ser alguien apodado ojo de halcón, nunca puede esquivar a Natasha"

"¿Por qué un lirón tendría ojos de halcón?" preguntó Peter, pero su voz fue opacada por la risa de Stark y la contestación de Steve.

"¿Quién puede esquivar a Natasha?"

Los gemelos retomaron su camino poco después, sonriéndole a Peter prometiéndole que a pesar del vestido y la confusión inicial su _manzona _era indudable.

"¿Manzona?"

"Masculino, Peter" le explicó Steve con una sonrisa. "Ahora vamos, que ya _brumea negro el so_l, y el Rey de Corazones cena temprano"

.

.

.

.

**Bienvenido al Palacio Rojo, Peter Parker.**

La cosa es, que ni en sus sueños más locos, esos inducidos por una alta y no muy recomendable cantidad de azúcar y colorantes artifíciales consumidas en una de sus pijamadas con Ned, había soñado algo así; quizá él como Han Solo y MJ como la princesa Leia salvando la galaxia. Pero no todo un mundo tan extraño como lo era _Infratierra_.

No conejos blancos y gatos que vestían trajes, tenían apariencia humanoide y ¡hablaban!, y a menos que Flash le haya puesto algo en su bebida durante el almuerzo, esto no parecía una alucinación…ni un sueño, ya se había pellizcado. El señor Stark lo llamó masoquista por eso.

Era fascinante este nuevo mundo, las cosas seguían sin tener sentido y se ponían más raras conforme cruzaban el bosque en dirección a un lugar llamado _Salazen Grum_ para ver al Rey. La flora era muy distinta de la tierra, y algunas cosas parecían desafiar las leyes de la física, como el señor Stark cuando flotaba y desaparecía, o el Capitán Rogers cuando tuvo que lanzar un disco de metal para ahuyentar a lo que llamaban el pájaro Jubo-Jubo.

"Es su época de apareamiento, normalmente mientras no les hagas nada te dejan ir sin más, pero en este estado son más territoriales" le explicó el conejo mientras tomaba el extraño disco de metal que quedó incrustado en un árbol después de un, francamente, sorprendente lanzamiento.

El Jubo-Jubo era un pájaro gigante muy feo, que de haber estado solo no hubiera creído sobrevivir a su ira. ¡¿Cómo esperaban entonces que venciera al Hydra?! Si la descripción que dio el señor Stark era diez veces peor que la del animal que se hallaba inconsciente unos metros al lado de ellos. El Capitán Rogers sería mejor opción como oponente.

El señor Stark debió ver algo en su expresión, porque sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro y cuando levantó la mirada era una sonrisa comprensiva y un brillo que Peter no supo interpretar en el rostro del gato.

"Ninguna Alicia se sintió confiada o capaz de enfrentar el _frabrulloso_ día, Peter" comenzó el castaño con voz conciliadora. "En realidad todas negaban el poder hacerlo y ninguna había reaccionado también a _Infratierra_ como tú; créeme, a nadie en la corte le hace feliz poner a un niño…"

"No soy un niño"

"Un niño," puntualizó el señor Stark y lo miro seriamente para que no lo interrumpiera de nuevo, Peter se sonrojó, "a pelear por nosotros, es algo que a la armada roja no le hace feliz, el Diez de Corazones está especialmente fúrica, pero hay algo en ti…en tu espíritu que lo hace capaz de portar la espada _Vorpalina_ y es esa misma espada la única que puede disipar las pesadillas que conforman a esa especie de monstro. Pero te prometo, Peter, que ninguno de nosotros permitirá que algo grave te pase, no sólo porque eres Alicia, sino por el hecho de que eres Peter, ¿entendido?"

Peter asintió, aún más sonrojado que cuando lo reprendió, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que el Capitán también se encontraba sonrojado y viendo de una manera extraña al señor Stark por unos segundos antes de sacudir las blancas y largas orejas y avanzar hacia ellos.

"Vamos, aún queda algo de camino por recorrer" dijo el conejo sonriendo cálidamente, perdiendo ese toque rígido que tenía al principio en sus facciones. "Phil y María estarán encantados en conocerte"

_Infratierra_ era rara, colorida y algo ridícula, pero también era muy cálida.

.

.

El Palacio Rojo era sin duda alguna una maravilla arquitectónica, con sus curvas casi imposibles y el rojo vibrante contrastando un blanco que sin duda sería muy difícil de limpiar. Pero realmente ya no le sorprendía y le recordaba una de las pocas memorias que tenía con su madre.

Su mamá le había contado algo que su abuela una vez le dijo, una extraña frase pasada de generación en generación.

"Mi madre solía decir que en nuestra familia se creía en seis cosas imposibles antes de desayunar..." comenzó Mary Parker, acariciando con ternura el cabello de un Peter de cuatro años, apunto de caer dormido. "Uno: hay una poción que te puede hacer encoger; dos: y un pastel que te puede hacer crecer; tres: los animales hablan; cuatro: los gatos pueden desaparecer; cinco: hay un lugar llamado País de las Maravillas, y seis: puedes matar al _Jabberwocky_…"

Hace mucho que no pensaba en ese momento y no fue hasta ver la imponente construcción que le recordó. Era cierto, en su familia había una Alicia que venció al _Jabbewocky_, su hazaña fue transformada en una extraña frase familiar de seis cosas imposibles antes de desayunar; algo que olvidó por años ante la pérdida de sus padres y nadie que lo volviera a decir. Sus tíos no la conocían, y su madre no tenía hermanos y sus abuelos murieron años antes de que naciera.

"Seis cosas imposibles antes de desayunar" murmuró Peter mientras esperaban en la gran puerta para que les permitieran el paso.

La oreja del Capitán se movió ligeramente al escuchar al muchacho.

"Las ideas imposibles son la moneda de _Infratierra, _Peter, ten cuidado como las gastas" fue lo único que dijo el conejo antes de que la gran puerta se abriera y de ella saliera un mayordomo pez para guiarlos al comedor donde su alteza el Rey Rojo, el Jack y el Diez de Corazones los esperaban.

"¿Pero sí estas ya no son imposibles?" se preguntó por así siguiendo a los demás.

Peter pasó el recorrido hacía el comedor real observando lo mejor que podía todo su entorno, había muchas cosas que ver, pinturas con paisajes y ¿personas? Curiosas, estatuas de seres mitológicos, que ahora que lo pensaba quizás eran endémicas de ahí. Los tapices rojos y pisos tan pulidos que un mal paso podría terminar con él en el suelo y moretones.

Cuando llegaron al comedor ya había tres personas dentro.

Las paredes del cuarto estaban tapizadas de lo que parecía ser terciopelo en color rojo, con muchas pinturas más llenando el espacio intercalada con una que otro candelabro dorado y un complejo diseño de hojas con una vela roja prendida en ellos; pero el más imponente de ellos era el colgado en medio de la sala, eran esferas de cristal colgando de un fino hilo en espiral, la esfera al final del hilo era la más grande de todas, atrás de ellas iban más del mismo tamaño; cada una brillaba con luz propia. El piso blanco de mármol era igual al de los pasillos, sólo que este se cubría en parte por la alfombra roja debajo de una gran y larga mesa de madera, la cual se hallaba puesta con la porcelana más fina que haya visto. Había dos sillas en cada extremo y sólo tres más a cada lado justo en medio.

Era una mujer la que se encontraba sentada una de las sillas al extremo, de cabello negro, ojos azules y fríos, piel clara, aunque quizá menos que la del Capitán Rogers, estaba enfundada en un traje rojo, no podía decir su altura al estar sentada. A su derecha se encontraba un hombre de cabello castaño poco poblado, ojos cafés y con una sonrisa neutra, era de ese tipo de rostros que olvidas fácilmente; al contrario de la última persona a la izquierda de ese hombre, ella era difícil de olvidar, no, con ese cabello rojo vibrante, ojos de un verde intenso, una sonrisa maliciosa en los carnosos labios y esa postura de depredador que tenía enfundada en un traje totalmente negro.

"Su alteza, con ustedes el Conejo Blanco, el Gato de Cheshire y Alicia" los anunció el pez-mayordomo con una reverencia antes de salir del comedor.

Peter esperaba que el hombre hablara, cuando lo hizo la mujer de cabello negro lo entendió. Sí él era Alicia, por qué no una mujer el Rey de Corazones.

"Siéntense" dijo en un tono frío señalando las sillas a su derecha.

"Por favor, Peter" lo guío el conejo cuando pensaba sentarse en la silla más alejada, para dejarlo justo a la derecha del Rey, le sonrió esperando transferirle confianza, no fue muy eficaz.

El señor Stark tomo la silla a su lado, le guiñó un ojo antes de susurrarle: "yo te cuido".

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, salieron más peces de un par de puertas al fondo de la habitación, todos cargando ollas llenas de distintas sopas.

"Bienvenido al _País de las Maravillas, Infratierra,_ Peter Parker o mejor debería decir Alicia" dijo el Rey cuando todos estuvieron servidos. "Supongo que Rogers y Stark ya te explicaron sobre nuestra situación" la última palabra la dijo arrugando la nariz en molestia.

Nunca se presentó, Peter suponía que al ser un Rey no tendría necesidad.

"Obviamente, María, fue lo primero que hicimos" contesto por Peter el señor Stark.

"Mentiroso" murmuró Peter por lo bajo, el señor Stark le dio un codazo.

"Hmm, bueno no hay mucho que decir entonces, Coulson los pondrá al día con los últimos movimientos en _Marmoleo_ desde que se fueron y Romanoff le dará la espada el chico" fue lo único que dijo antes de levantarse con gracia de la mesa y dirigirse a la salida.

"Ah" se volteó dejando una mano en el picaporte. "El Sombrero te espera en la biblioteca, Rogers"

Y con ese salió, el Capitán se levantó rápido de su asiento y también dejo el lugar. El señor Stark arrugó la nariz y su larga cola atigrada se movía inquieta.

"Odio a los perros" fue lo único que comentó, algo que pareció darle risa a la mujer pelirroja sentada frente a él. "No opines, Nat"

"No seas llorón, Tony" contra-atacó Nat.

"Niños" interrumpió la 'pelea' quién suponía era Coulson con un tono de fastidio. "Terminemos de comer y luego iremos a mi oficina para ponerlos al día y planear"

"¿Planear qué señor?" le preguntó tímido Peter, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos enfocado en la extraña sopa verde que le sirvieron.

"El _Frabrulloso Día"_

.

.

Tardaron más de dos horas en la oficina de Phillip Coulson, el Jack, quién informó detenidamente a Peter de lo que había sucedido con la Reina de Corazones ,Nick Fury y la Reina Blanca, Alexander Pierce; su informe siendo interrumpido de vez en cuando por más información de Natasha Romanoff, el Diez de Corazones, y aclaraciones de algunas palabras y adjetivos calificativos hacía la persona de Pierce que sí Peter los decía en presencia de su tía May (o algún adulto responsable…ósea todos menos el señor Stark) le lavarían la boca con agua y jabón).

"En resumen, este tipo Pierce se volvió loco y creo a un monstro mucho más horroroso que el anterior con la ayuda del papá del señor Stark quién puede o no estar secuestrado y obligado a cooperar, ¿verdad?"

Natasha asintió y le guiñó un ojo, Peter se enrojeció de nuevo en la que sería la milésima vez en presencia de esa mujer, no tenía juego, era algo que ya sabía y lo mortificaba de sobremanera; no sólo era que la pelirroja era una de las mujeres más hermosas que haya conocido, simplemente cualquier tipo de coqueteo lo dejaba rojo totalmente. Mujeres y hombres, sí su última reacción a Wade Wilson de dos años más arriba que él en la preparatoria era confiable.

"Lo único que sabemos que puede vencer a la bestia es la espada _Vorpalina _al ser una versión 'mejorada' del _Jabberwocky _creemos que surtirá el mismo efecto…"

"¡¿CREEN?!"

"…y como la espada está ligada genéticamente a tu familia, eso te hace nuestra única opción, lo siento Peter" terminó Coulson mirándolo apenado. "No queríamos meterte en nuestros problemas, de tener elección te hubiéramos mostrado _Infratierra_ sin ningún tipo de conflictos.

El señor Stark estuvo callado en la última parte, observando con cuidado a Peter, éste volteó a verlo y busco en su mirada de nuevo la promesa que le hizo antes de llegar al Palacio, los ojos cafés del hombre seguían firmes, no había duda en que respaldaría su promesa de llevarlo a Queens sano y salvó.

"Okay, matar al Hydra con la espada Vorpalina, más fácil que mi examen de Cálculo esta semana, ¡yey!"

"Qué bueno que lo veas así, Peter" le dijo Natasha, "porque tu entrenamiento comienza ahora, te espero en diez minutos en la sala de entrenamiento, Stark te llevará" al ver la cara de espanto del chico, la mujer agregó, "no te preocupes, haré de ti un espadachín decente en dos días"

La sonrisa del Diez de Corazones era aterradora.

"Sobrevivirás" le dijo el señor Stark con una palmadita en la espalda.

No lo alentó mucho, de hecho, Peter tenía la certeza que la señorita Natasha era más aterradora que la Hydra que tenía que destruir.

.

.

.

.

**Plan de guerra.**

Steve platicó por poco más de dos horas con Bucky acerca de sus hallazgos en el Castillo Blanco y el posible lugar dónde retenían contra su voluntad a Nick Fury, perdiéndose de la sesión de información de Peter y de las primeras horas de su entrenamiento ya que, al terminar de hablar con su mejor amigo, se tuvo que reunir con el resto de la armada roja y armar un plan. Natasha estaba ocupada entrenando a su Alicia en el manejo de la espada.

Por eso Tony Stark le decía Capitán, era el mejor estratega y todo _Infratierra _lo sabía, muchos decían que cuando Coulson se retirará él pasaría a ser el nuevo Jack. Sam y Bucky al contrario, decían que lo más probable es que terminara como el nuevo Rey Rojo.

"Y Stark sería su diva Reina Roja" dijo riendo Bucky.

"No, quizá volvamos a tener un día _Horribloso _con Stark, Steve estaría encantado estar bajo su poder, pero yo, yo ni en sueños" agregó Sam.

Steve golpeó a ambos.

Estuvo tan ocupado en mapas, los hombres y mujeres con los que contaban, así como armamento y provisiones, que no se dio cuenta del pasar del tiempo, hasta que salió de la sala de juntas y pudo ver por una de los ventanales como el sol salía.

"Y dicen que yo soy un adicto al trabajo" dijo Tony poniéndose a su lado y observando el paisaje junto con él, le paso una de las dos tazas que traía consigo.

"Gracias" aceptó la taza de café, no era de sus bebidas preferidas, pero necesitaba mantenerse despierto por un rato más. "¿Cómo le va a Peter?"

"Natasha es una sádica, eso todos lo sabemos, el pobre Peter casi retrocede en sus palabras las primeras horas, pero conforme fue avanzando se fue quejando menos; estoy seguro que despertará adolorido el pobre"

"¿Tiene talento?"

Sonaba duro, pero el lado amable del Conejo Blanco tenía que hacerse a un lado si querían ganarle a Alexander Pierce y su Hydra. Temía que fuera la Alicia equivocada, Peter era un chico extraordinario, lleno de _muchosidad_ y con un gran corazón, era amable…quizá demasiado amable para la situación que tendría que enfrentar.

Pero la sonrisa de Tony lo tranquilizo.

"Se convertiría en uno de los mejores espadachines sí así lo quisiera"

Era una lástima que el Lirón estuviera ocupado en ese momento, tener al experto ayudaría mucho, aunque era demasiado honorable para la situación, algo que, aunque Steve odiará, tenía que concordar en como lo iban a abordar Natasha y Tony; esta misión requería sutiliza y uno que otro golpe bajo, tenían que mantener a _Infratierra_ a salvo.

"Tenemos que llevar a Peter de regreso a casa sano y salvo" dijo Steve con la mirada fija en uno de los grandes olmos que rodeaban el palacio.

"Lo haremos, Steve" Tony le dio un apretón en el hombro. "Necesito despertar a Peter para el desayuno y su siguiente sesión con la negrera de Romanoff, trata de dormir un poco Cap"

"¿Preocupado?" le preguntó burlón Steve volteando a ver la espalda de Tony que se alejaba por el pasillo, no esperaba que este volteará de nuevo y le guiñara un ojo.

"Siempre"

Steve se sonrojo completamente y no supo que contestar a eso, la tenue risa de Tony se escuchó por el pasillo hasta que su figura desapareció al dar la vuelta hacía el ala residencial.

.

.

Tony Stark lo volvía loco.

En el mejor y peor sentido de la palabra.

.

.

Steve no tuvo mucho tiempo se asistir a las sesiones de entrenamiento de Peter, hubiera deseado participar más en ellas, pero con el Diez enfrascado en eso, tenía que ayudar a Phil y María a organizar todo lo necesario para que la pelea con Hydra fuera exitosa, después de todo no sólo era matar a la bestia, sino también recuperar a Nick Fury, arrestar a Alexander Pierce y sus conspiradores…incluida la situación de Howard Stark que aún era incierta.

María estaba examinando a cada miembro de la armada en busca de más traidores con ayuda de JARVIS y Pepper Potts al estar Tony ocupado con la armería junto a Rhodes y Hogan. Todos en el Palacio Rojo trabajaban sin descanso.

El _Frabrulloso _día se acercaba cada vez más, incluso Strange se había parado más de una vez en una de las sesiones tácticas y también en las sesiones de entrenamiento de Peter.

"Lo natural habría sido juzgarlo a su entrada a _Inframundo_, pero las acciones de Pierce movieron hilos del destino antes de tiempo" le comentó Stephen mientras veía con detenimiento a Peter entrenando con Nat. "Sin embargo, es la Alicia correcta, su alma es inconfundible en las predicciones del Oráculo"

"¿Cómo está Ancestral?" preguntó Steve, Strange negó con la cabeza.

Las cosas cambiaban.

"_Gallymoggers_" susurró apretando su reloj de bolsillo.

En realidad, temía que el Hydra fuera sólo el principio.

.

.

La noche antes del _Frabrulloso _día, Steve se encontró tomando una taza de chocolate con Tony en una de las salitas cercanas a las cocinas; el ambiente era tenso a la víspera de la batalla que se libraría en algunas horas. Peter se retiró a dormir apenas una hora antes, animado a hacerlo tanto por el gato como él.

"Descansa, mantenerte despierto o entrenando, no hará más, que tengas menos fuerzas" le aconsejó Steve.

"Oh, buenas noches entonces, Cap, señor Stark"

"Tony, niño"

Peter se despidió con un gesto de mano, dejando a los dos mayores sumidos en sus pensamientos y estuvieron así por un buen rato, un pez mayordomo les dejo dos tazas de chocolate antes de retirarse a descansar.

"No quiero que le pase nada a ese niño" dijo Tony rompiendo en silencio, "es tan joven"

"Lo cuidaremos, Tony" le prometió Steve, "nadie quiere que Peter salga lastimado, puede que sea inevitable que sufra alguna herida, pero no permitiremos que muera"

"Ah, Peter es alguien fácil de amar, me recuerda a ti"

"¿Yo?, puede que después del suero, pero antes" Steve negó con la cabeza con la expresión decaída. "Es difícil ver más allá de las limitaciones físicas muchas veces"

"¿De verdad? Pues la verdad siempre me ha gustado más esa versión de ti" dijo Tony haciendo que el rubio lo viera sorprendido. "La primera vez que te vi en _Marmóreo_, tratando de pasar inadvertido e ignorando las miradas de todos esos estirados, me intrigó: ¿Por qué no se va?, ¿Por qué seguir soportando a toda esa gente? Era obvio que no estabas disfrutando la fiesta, tampoco yo, pero mi padre me obligó a estar ahí, ¿pero tú?, después vi a Peggy acercarse y todo cobró sentido…era por ella, y te comprendo, es casi imposible no desear complacer a Peggy Carter; eso llamó más mi atención y me acerqué, ¿qué es lo que veía tía Peggy en aquel conejo?, bueno la broma era para mí, porque en menos de cinco minutos platicando contigo me di cuenta…"

"¿Cuenta de qué?" preguntó sin aliento Steve, observando fijamente el rostro de Tony, los ojos cafés que brillaban con especial intensidad y una pequeña sonrisa que reflejaba afecto.

"Que eres especial, Steve, más allá del aspecto…aquel pequeño conejo que tía Peggy había invitado era valiente, amable y justo; era alguien muy distinto a la hipocresía que reinaba en aquella fiesta, lleno de gente _slurvish_…de personas como yo, eras una corriente de aire fresco, me hubiera encantado seguir platicando contigo"

"Pero no lo hiciste, no después" le reprochó Steve, Tony asintió.

"No quería mancharte, cambiaste sí…algunas coas en las que no puedo decir que me encantan, pero lo especial seguía ahí, pero soy cobarde y destruyo todo lo que toco, Steve"

"No es cierto, eres un creador" insistió tomando una de sus manos. "eres una de las personas más amables que conozco, hemos visto las peores caras de cada uno...sin embargo, eso no hace más que desear conocer más de ti"

"Quizás no valga la pena" sonrió triste el gato.

"Lo vale porque eres tú" le insistió Steve.

Porque Steve lo ha estado negando desde hace tiempo, pero no podía engañar a su corazón, estaba enamorado de Tony Stark. Y parecía que Tony correspondía a esos sentimientos.

Pero, tenían una batalla que ganar.

"Después de vencer al Hydra" le prometió Steve apretando de nuevo la mano de Tony.

"Después de vencer al Hydra" accedió Tony aún no muy convencido.

Vencería al Hydra y tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo.

.

.

No podía permitirse pensar en algo diferente, no con todo lo que estaba en juego.

.

.

.

.

**El Día Frabrulloso.**

Amaneció nublado, después de una racha de tres semanas con el cielo despejado y un calor insoportable, hoy parecía casi frío. Tony despertó alrededor de las tres de la mañana con los pelos de punta, no supo sí lo que le despertó fue la pesadilla que tuvo (otra vez recuerdos de su estadía no voluntaria con los diez anillos) o el del viento que azotaba contra su ventana. Tampoco es que durmiera mucho en circunstancias normales, pero ese día no se podía permitir estar menos que a su cien por ciento.

La plática con Steve tampoco ayudó mucho a conciliar el sueño, quizá si el conejo hubiera decidido que su cama era más cómoda que la propia… pero prometieron que después de vencer, cuando Peter acabara con los siniestros planes de Pierce podrían hablar de _eso_ que pasaba entre ellos.

Si ambos sobrevivían claro, si él sobrevivía más bien…porque haría todo lo posible porque Peter y Steve salieran vivos de esa batalla.

El punto es que no pudo seguir durmiendo, así que fue a la armería e hizo unos últimos ajustes al traje de Peter. Cuando salió de esta ya por la mañana, sin apetito y sin ganas de hablar con ningún ser vivo, caminó hacía los jardines, meditó sobre la posibilidad de cortar alguna rosa roja y probar la furia de Fury cuando regresará y se diera cuenta, porque siempre se daba cuenta cuando alguien cortaba alguna rosa sin permiso, ahí fue cuando vio a Peter, observando con detenimiento el único rosal blanco de todo el lugar.

"Es un homenaje a la hermandad entre _Marmóreo y Salazem Grum_, 'aunque no estés aquí, pienso en ti', hay uno rojo en los jardines del Castillo Blanco también" le explicó Tony tomando con cuidado una de las rosas entre sus manos. "Es por eso que la traición de la Reina Blanca es más dolorosa, la primera vez fue la Reina Roja quién en el día _Horribloso_ tomó el control de _Infratierra_, al día siguiente desterró a su hermana la Reina Blanca a Marmóreo, le llamamos el día _Shatterky_; la historia parace repetirse unos cuantos cientos de incumpleaños después"

"¿No es la historia así? Conflictos que llevan más peleas, batallas que se repiten, errores de los que no se aprende" murmuró Peter sin despegar la vista de las rosas. "Creí que sólo estaba en la naturaleza humana esa clase de actos, pero llegó aquí y…"

"Ningún lugar es perfecto, Peter Parker, los conflictos y el choque de ideas son la maldición del raciocinio" le dijo Tony con una sonrisa triste. "Unos sufren más que otros, otros pasan su vida sin penas ni glorias, algunos mueren para que otros vivan; es imposible creer lo contrario, me temo"

"Apenas recordé que en nuestra familia se piensan seis imposibilidades antes de empezar el día; era muy pequeño cuando mi madre me contó esa historia, ya la había olvidado…tanto ella como lo que me decía, fue agradable recordarlo, aunque esto me reafirmará que no es un sueño lo que estoy viviendo"

"Me temo que no, pero niño no debes vivir complaciendo a otros, la decisión es completamente tuya, porque cuando enfrentes al fin a esa criatura, habrás de enfrentarla solo"

"Tengo miedo, señor Stark"

"Serías un demente si lo tuvieras" Tony tomó al chico de un brazo y lo alejó del rosal para empezar a caminar en dirección al castillo. "Eres valiente, niño y todos estaremos ahí cubriendo tu espalda hasta que enfrentes a tu destino"

"Vencer al Hydra" susurró.

Tony le apretó el brazo y sólo le preguntó: "¿Entonces que decides?"

Podría abrir de nuevo el vórtice y ya se haría cargo de los demás, protegería a Peter de cualquier forma.

"Ya no son imposibles si ya ocurrieron ¿verdad?" el gato sonrió al escuchar la respuesta en la última pregunta.

Peter enfrentaría al Hydra y ganaría.

La marcha hacía el tablero donde se libraría la batalla entre 'caballeros' fue extrañamente solemne, extraña porque con la mayoría de los títulos ahí reunidos y sus personalidades algo no tan cuerdas, se esperaba más ruido. Pero todos estaban conscientes de la situación, enfundados en sus mejores armaduras y siguiendo a la comitiva conformada por Coulson, Romanoff, Hill, Rogers, Parker y él. Barton debía seguirlos de lejos al igual que Barnes, los mejores ojos de la armada roja cuidando que llegaran a su destino sin contratiempos, Rhodey y Wilson debían hacer lo mismo por el aire.

Cuando llegaron la Reina Blanca y su armada comandada por Rumlow se hallaba presente, decenas de sus hombres sosteniendo con cadenas a lo que Tony suponía era el Hydra, parecida al _Jabberwocky_ pero con dos cabezas más, alas de dragón aún más largas que su predecesor, garras afiladas y de un color verde oscuro, tres pares de ojos amarillos brillando amenazadores. Toda una pesadilla.

Su padre y Fury no se veían por ningún lado, pero Natasha también había desaparecido, bien, era mejor en las sombras que combatiendo en el frente, por eso los habían dejado a Steve y a él ahí.

"Hill ¿qué significa todo esto?" preguntó Pierce con fingida inocencia moviendo un brazo señalando a la armada a la espalda del Rey Rojo. "¿Me declaras la guerra, más bien nos declaras? El Reino Blanco que es hermano del suyo, habitantes que comparten la misma tierra, ¿nos traicionas?"

"Eso es lo que debería preguntarte yo, Pierce, ¿qué es esa criatura a tus espaldas? ¿y por qué Nick Fury no ha regresado aún a _Salazen Grum_?" contestó María sin amedrentarse más fría que lo usual.

"Eso es progreso Rey Rojo, queridos habitantes de _Infratierra_, eso es una medida de protección contra quién ose amenazar nuestros designios, quien decida infringir nuestras leyes, es algo que Nick Fury debe aceptar, y en cuanto que no haya llegado, desconozco las razones, él salió de mi Castillo sin ninguna herida hace tiempo"

"Mientes"

"No lo hago, pero veo que tampoco entenderás razones, elige a tu caballero Hill y que esto se arregle como en los tiempos ancestrales"

Soltaron al Hydra y la batalla comenzó.

.

.

.

.

"Okay, Peter, tú puedes, piensa en siete imposibilidades" dijo para sí caminando hacía el Hydra, esquivando soldado, sólo tenía una misión. "La primera: hay una poción que te hace encoger"

El Hydra gruñó levantando una de sus poderosas patas con las garras fuera, Peter saltó para esquivarla con una gracia que hace días habría sido nula, blandió su espada haciendo un corte a lo largo de la pata hasta llegar al codo. Una de las cabezas giró a morderlo.

"Dos: y existe un pastel que te hace crecer" le cortó la lengua a la cabeza que intentó comerlo, cayó al suelo y rodo por este entre las patas para colocarse tras de la bestia, buscar un punto ciego le había dicho la señorita Natasha, la cabeza de la izquierda se giró dándose cuenta de donde estaba, sería difícil encontrar un punto ciego, "tres: los animales hablan"

Un chillido más fuerte, el Hydra había perdido un pedazo de cola pero no sin antes de haber empujado lejos de ella a Peter. El chico cayó de espaldas y perdió por un momento la respiración, los sonidos de espadas contra espadas y uno que otro grito sonaban lejanos, como si estuviera debajo del agua. No podía descansar, se levantó y corrió hacía las ruinas en forma de escalera de caracol a un costado del tablero; necesitaba alejar a la bestia, necesitaba un lugar con suficientes recovecos donde esconderse.

'No ganarás con fuerza bruta, sino con astucia' le había dicho el Diez de Corazones.

"Cuatro: los animales hablan"

El Hydra le lanzó una llamarada de fuego, ¡nadie le había dicho que podía hacer eso!, ahora tenía razón de ser el escudo que le dio el Capitán antes de salir, lo puso frente a él para desviar las llamas, se escondió tras un muro, las escaleras parecían más cercanas, el Hydra pasó a su lado y Peter le enterró la espada en el costado, la bestia dio una patada derrumbando la pared apenas dándole tiempo a Peter de correr.

"Cinco: hay un País de las Maravillas" subió las escaleras de dos en dos lo más rápido que pudo, una de las cabezas lo alcanzó antes, cruzó la espada por sus ojos e ignoró el líquido que salió de ellos en dirección a él.

Segada, las otras cabezas comenzaron a golpear la estructura, 'un poco más, sólo un poco más' pensó Peter.

"Seis: Alicia mató al _Jabberwocky"_ siguió subiendo, el señor Stark le había dicho que al Hydra si se corta una de cabeza, dos más tomarán su lugar, no quería averiguar si era cierto.

Por fin había llegado a la cima, el Hydra lanzó nuevamente fuego que fue repelido por su escudo, pero esto dejó descubierto su brazo con la espada, cosa que aprovechó una de las cabezas para golpearlo y hacer que soltará la espada que cayó justo debajo del pecho de la bestia. Respiró profundo y gritó.

"¡Siete: YO MATARÉ AL HYDRA!"

Corrió directa a ella, deslizándose por el piso cuando la cabeza de en medio intento capturarlo con sus fauces, tomó la espada Vorpalina y la enterró lo más profundo que pudo en el pecho del Hydra, llegando a su corazón.

El Hydra caminó hacia atrás tratando de alejarse, pero era demasiado tarde.

'_La única manera de matar al Hydra es apuñalándolo en el corazón' _le dijo Phil Coulson cuando terminó su última ronda de entrenamiento.

La bestia cayó muerta y el campo de batalla quedó en silencio. El caballero del Rey Rojo había ganado, el Hydra estaba muerto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Peter no supo que más pasó después de que matará al Hydra, apenas tuvo fuerzas para buscar un sitio más o menos protegido por lo que quedaba de las ruinas donde enfrento a su némesis para sentarse por un momento, sólo un minuto; pero probablemente fueron más porque fue el Capitán Rogers quién lo encontró.

"¿Ganamos Cap?" preguntó cansado.

El Conejo Blanco sonrió.

Por fin volvería a casa, Ned no lo iba a creer cuando se lo contará…su aventura en el País de las Maravillas.

.

.

.

.

"Viaje bueno, Peter" se despidió el señor Stark.

.

.

.

.

.

**Epílogo:**

Después del regresó de Peter a Queens, las cosas en _Infratierra_ se fueron normalizando poco a poco.

Alexander Pierce murió en batalla y sus comandantes más cercanos fueron encarcelados en las celdas más profundas del _Infratierra_ para toda la eternidad.

Natasha fue quien liberó a Nick Fury y a Howard Stark, quién al parecer sí había secuestrado y obligado a participar en tan horrendo experimento en contra de su voluntad, por lo menos no era un traidor y Steve vio con especial satisfacción la cara de incredulidad y evidente envidia como Tony era tratado como héroe, como lo que siempre fue: el mejor de todos los Stark.

La fiesta en celebración de la caída del Hydra era espectacular y menos pomposa de lo que habría esperado; lo que sí era exasperante era la cantidad de gente que querían hablar con él y Tony, todos preguntando sobre Alicia, sobre su participación en la batalla. No había podido acercarse al gato y tener esa plática que quedo pendiente, su paciencia casi se acababa; o esa era la excusa que se daría después al a apartar muy rudamente a otra noble más de su camino hacía Stark.

"Ahora no" dijo secamente sin esperar a que la mujer dijera algo.

Cuando por fin llegó hasta donde se encontraba el Gato de Cheshire, la banda comenzó a tocar lo que Steve reconoció como los primeros acordes de la _Deliranza_. Tocó suavemente el hombro de Tony llamando su atención, interrumpiendo la charla que mantenía con Rhodey…o pudo bien ser alguien más, pero Steve en esos momentos sólo tenía ojos para el gato que le había robado el corazón hace años.

"Prometiste enseñarme a bailar la _Deliranza"_ dijo Steve, eso no era lo que había querido decir, boca traidora, era algo más como '¿podemos hablar?'.

Pero Tony sonrió y sus ojos brillaron y quizá no lo había hecho tan mal.

"Lo hice"

Tomó su mano y ambos se dirigieron al centro de la pista, dónde bailaron no sólo esa pieza sino todas las demás hasta el final de la fiesta, entre risas y besos repartidos entre diferentes partes de sus rostros, dejando los labios al final.

Cuando por fin estuvieron solos.

"Te amo, Steve Rogers"

"Y yo a ti, Tony Stark"

Porque era cierto, porque ya no era imposible.

Volvió a conocer a Anthony Edward Stark en lo que probablemente era la misión de sus vidas y lo que encontró fue lo mismo. Un gato amable, compasivo, increíblemente inteligente, con un ego enorme y suyo.

.

.

.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
